debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Kneesocks Daemon
|-|Kneesocks= |-|Demon Form= ] Summary Kneesocks Daemon (ニーソックス, Nīsokkusu) is a major antagonist in Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. She is the younger of the demon sisters. Kneesocks is both Stocking's counterpart and rival. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B to 5-A Name: Kneesocks Daemon Origin: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Demon, High-Class Demon Commander Attack Potency: Planet level to Large Planet Level (Can harm Stocking) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Stocking, who ran into outer space) Combat Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can fight with Stocking, equal to Scanty) Reaction Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can react to bullets from Panty) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100, likely Class K (Comparable to the Anarchy sisters) Striking Strength: Planet level to Large Planet Level Durability: Planet level to Large Planet Level (Superior to Garterbelt, who survived a meteor falling on him, comparable to Stocking, who was unharmed by being sneezed away by the moon) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Hundreds of meters, tens kiloemeters with Instant Ghost Juice and Zombie Ghost Serum Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vehicular Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Skilled in Hand-to-Hand Combat, Toon Force, Acrobatics, Cloth Manipulation, (Daemon sisters can transform any piece of cloths into a demonic weapon), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Statistics Amplification and Explosion Manipulation (Can harm ghosts and make them stronger, ghost explode whenever they are killed by them), Non-Corporeal and Darkness Manipulation (Can transform into a shadow), likely Power Nullification, Purification and Transformation (Type 1, can transform into her demon form, should scale top the angel forms of the Anarchies , which negate negative effects on them, such as being transmutated), Resurrection (Via Zombie Ghost Serum, which can resurrect the daed as zombies), Size Manipulation (Via Shrinking Drug, which made the Anarchies much smaller), Intelligence Manipulation (The electricity from the Daemons made a monkey smarter), Corruption and Death Manipulation (Via Instant Ghost Juice, which instantly killed and transformed into ghosts lots of sea creatures), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 6, scaling to Panty, who supposedly survived being chopped into pieces), Regeneration (Low-High, scaling to Chuck, who regenerated from being liquified), Fusionism (Daemons can merge multiple weapons into one), Flight (Can fly in her demon form), Social Influencing (Controlled at will the students), Teleportation (Via G-String), Summoning (Can summon G-String), Probability Manipulation (Gave the Anarchies terrible luck so they always lose), Shockwave Generation and Extended Blade Range (Scaling to Stocking, who can create shockwaves to attack from a distance), Voice Mimicry, Shapeshifting and Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Survived being shocked with the intent to kill, changed forms and voices into other people to fool the Anarchies), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Can tank hits from Stocking's weapons which induce these effects) Standard Equipment: Double Gold Spandex, Instant Ghost Juice, Zombie Ghost Serum, Shrinking Drug, G-String Intelligence: At least Gifted (Should be as smart as Stocking) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Double Gold Spandex': Kneesocks' dual scythes. Kneesocks has the ability to transform her kneesocks into a pair of black and golden scythes, which can be used to battle any being, such as ghosts, angels, and humans. She can spin her scythes around her body in a similar way to how a helicopter's rotors work, or combine them into an axe or a large throwing blade. It also contains the ability to grant ghosts more power. Others Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Category:Tier 5 Category:Female Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Superhumans Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Toonforce Users Category:Acrobats Category:Cloth Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Purification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Size Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Death Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Flight Users Category:Social Influencing Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Probability Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Air Users Category:Extended Blade Range Users Category:Sound Users Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Demons